Melting the Ice Princess HIATUS
by Dark Exodus
Summary: After her father died, she's learned how to shut the world out of her. She makes a promise to herself. But when she goes to Faction Academy, she realizes that her promise would be hard, considering she finds the friendliest people to her, and the haunting dark blue eyes is one of them.
1. 1 - Start

AUTHOR'S CORNER

_Hello there~! I'm just saying that this is my first time writing a story so please help me improve my work by reviewing. Because I love to read reviews to know how bad my crappy writing is. Please let me know if I have any errors so I can fix it~ ^^ _

_I hope you enjoy reading this crap of mine!_

_**AND OF COURSE, THE DISCLAIMER: I WISH I AM VERONICA ROTH, BUT SADLY, I'M NOT. SO DIVERGENT IS NOT MINE! THE CHARACTERS, AND ALL RELATED TO THAT BOOK IS NOT MINE! I HAVE THIS PLOT OF COURSE. **__**J**_

_'Till next time!_

_Hugs and Kisses, _

_Dark Exodus_

* * *

**TRIS**

Everything... used to be perfect. Our family used to be complete. I used to be laughing and go bubbly. My father used to play with my hair while he reads newspaper. My mother used to hold hands with my father during dinner. Caleb used to be playing hide-and-seek with our father. We used to be happy together.

But that together was ruined by death.

My surroundings are usually colorful—sun shining; birds chirping, but now, I feel like a sunny day is a joke; I feel like a warm weather is insulting me of our loss. Why the world does seem colorful when someone just lost their father? I shake my head and blink my tears away. My father was killed on my birthday. Best birthday present ever, right?

I thought that day is going to be a memorable day. I'm right.

I close my eyes, but when I do, I see my father clutching his gut, blood gushing out. I see him mouth his words, "I love you." I watch my father's muscles relax as I cry helplessly in the arms of the guy who's had a knife in my throat. I see cops spreading in the store as my vision turn black.

I don't realize I'm crying as I touch my shoulder—where the bullet hit me. I wanted to save my father and the bullet ended up on my right shoulder. I lost my father because he tried to protect me. He died because of me. Me.

"Beatrice," my mother's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I quickly wipe my tears away and turn around, seeing my pale mother. Ever since father died—which is a few weeks ago—she's become paler than ever. Her eye bags have been worse and her red puffy eyes tell that she's been crying. She rarely shows up with eyes like that, because she's trying to be strong for me and Caleb.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You can go unpack now."

We moved here yesterday because of me, again. I keep on shutting out the world and staring to my window, watching our doorway to see if father comes back and tell everything was just a joke. Of course, it never happened. I even pushed my best friend Susan away from me. I didn't talk and barely ate. Until mom finally had enough of me and asked what I want. But even she couldn't fill what I want. Heck, what I _need_. So she decided to move. And that's how we ended here in Chicago. When I told Susan about this, she was extremely mad and sad. I said sorry to her and she told me to respond to her texts and calls every day.

I sigh and nod my head lifelessly. I stand up from the couch.

"Please give this a chance Beatrice," my mom says, her voice shaking like she might cry in any minute. "I know it's hard to move on, but please, give me a chance to love you as your mother _and _father. I will try my best to fill the love your father will give you."

I stop dead on my tracks, instantly feeling guilty. My mom does everything for me to be happy again, yet she is saddest from losing our father. I turn to her and hug her tightly, tears forming around my eyes. "I'm so sorry, mom. I-I've been selfish and—"

"It's okay. I love you and that's all that matters."

She lifts my chin up and wipes my tears with her thumb.

* * *

After I finish unpacking, I lie down on my bed and stare up the ceiling. What would my life be if my father is still here? Who will, one day, walk with me to the altar when I get married? Who will play with my hair now? Who will I call, "Daddy" now? Even if there is, it wouldn't come by my heart. I will never replace my old man.

I close my eyes and start to fall asleep when I hear my phone beep. I groan and grab my phone on the night stand. It is a text from Susan.

_"Hey, how's Chicago? Do you like it there? Well you shouldn't 'cause that will make me feel sad."_

I smile a little. She's always been a good friend. Even after I pushed her away and left her. I decide to text back. _"Chicago's really amazing and I plan to stay here forever :-P" _I bite my bottom lip and wait for her reply. Of course, I'm lying. I've never even step outside the house since we got here.

Minutes later, my phone lights again. _"Well that's a good one, Tris, but you didn't get me 'cause I know you won't exit your house and shut yourself in your bedroom. But gull, I suggest you take a walk 'cause I know you have to live again. Got me? LIVE. If I am there, I'd be dragging you outta' your house and spend the rest of the day exploring. Don't get lost, of course."_

I chuckle at her answer. She wants the best for me. And I'm sure dad wants, too. I sigh and text her back.

_"Fine, I'm going out. I don't want to get dragged out by a woman like you."_

_"Good. Now get your lazy ass out of your bed and give everything a chance!"_

_"How'd you know I'm in bed?"_

_"'Cause I'm watching you."_

I look around my bedroom and look at my window, but nobody seems there. I chuckle. _"That would be creepy, stalker."_

_"Yeah whatever. I said get up."_

_"SERIOUSLY HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!"_

_"'CAUSE I'M AWESOME NOW BYE. :-D"_

I laugh half-heartedly and fixed myself.

* * *

"Mom I'm going out!" I shout to the kitchen once I get ready.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" My mom asks.

"Just exploring around."

"Oh. Be back at 7! And don't get lost!"

"'Kay. Bye mom." I kiss her cheek and head out of the door.

I walk aimlessly around until I stop to a park. I go in and explore the area. I find a large pond with a bridge in the middle. I walk to it and stare at my reflection. My big grayish blue eyes reflect sadness and look lost. There are dark circled under my eyes. I have too long nose, which does not match my eyes. I sigh. I've never been pretty. But I didn't care. I see a glimpse of what I am wearing—gray hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black high-cut converse. My hair is pulled into a ponytail. I crouch down and touch the water. I tilt my head sideways as I create ripples. Am I a fragile girl?

How come I don't even know myself? I sigh, pushing the thought out of my head.

I decide to buy an ice cream and head back here, since I still have two hours left.

* * *

I jog out of the park and to the nearest ice cream store and buy chocolate ice cream. I head down the road as I scoop a tablespoon-full of chocolate. In the midst of enjoying, I see a small boy—around four years old—across the street, chasing a white cat while laughing. Then the cat runs to the middle of the road, and from the corner of my eye, I see a car speeding. My eyes widen as I see the cat in the middle of the road, the boy running to it. Adrenaline courses through me as I watch the cat safely run across the street, leaving the boy running. He stops dead on his tracks as his eyes widen. I drop my ice cream as I run towards the boy and tackle him out of the way. We land across the street; my body hurts from the sudden fall. The boy is crying and I see that he scraped his knees. "Are you okay?" I ask.

A woman in early forties comes running to us with tears in her eyes. "Rex! Oh my..." she trails off as she engulfs the boy in her arms.

I feel a pinch in my stomach. Seeing them reminds me of my father. Tears form in my eyes. I just saved a kid from getting hit by a car, but I couldn't save my dad from being shot. Thinking about it makes me want to curl up and cry all my life. The woman finally sees me. "Thank you so much, young lady."

I smile a little and stand up. "It's nothing."

"Are you going already?"

"Yes, I have to head back home soon." I turn and start to walk, but stop when I say, "Please don't let your son run in a busy road."

* * *

I'm in the park again, staring at my reflection, as I think about how much I miss my father. I thought about the boy. If I wasn't there, would anyone have saved him?Then a sudden thought popped out of my mind: What if someone I love get lost again? I cry. That's stupid, but possible. My father already died, and I don't want anyone I love die, too.

I close my eyes and free all of my thoughts, until I feel like I should go home. I stand up and dust my clothes off. I stare at my reflection one last moment, and spoke the words gently, yet sternly,_ "I won't fall in love, and won't get attached to someone."_ Because I'm afraid to lose them.

And I turn around and run away, my head down.

Stupidest thing?

I bump into something. I fall on my butt and I yelp. Suddenly, there is a hand reaching out for me, and I realize that "something," is actually a "someone." I look up and I hold my breathe as I look into his eyes. He has a peculiar eye color—dark blue, a dreaming, waiting color. His eyes look thoughtful. "I guess I should've give you a handkerchief instead of my hand," he says in a low, quiet voice. I gulp and wipe my tears away, realizing it's not there.

I am about to take his hand, but my voice hit me. "And won't get attached to someone," I had promised. I shake my head and glare coldly at him and I stand up, and I run away. I don't get to see his expression, but I'm sure he's shocked. Now he probably thinks I'm rude. But whatever, I don't want to spend any more time with him, or else I'll break my promise not ten minutes long ago.

I try to get him off my mind, but those blue eyes haunted me the whole night.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S CORNER**_

_Hello divergents~! I just want you guys to know that I want reviews on how you feel about this chapter. _

_Should I continue it or not? Please let me freaking know! I hate silent readers and if I don't have much comments, I'll consider my work a junk. (Is it?)_

_Am I too demanding? _

_/pouts/ sorry but I just want to know TT_TT _

_'Till next time, divergents!_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Dark Exodus_


	2. 2 - Dreams (UNEDITED)

_**AUTHOR'S CORNER**_

_Hellooooo. Sorry for not updating earlier~! Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed! I am deeply flattered for your reviews guys~! _

_Y'all deserve this star- [__]_

_And this heart- [__]_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Dark Exodus_

CHAPTER TWO: Dreams

TRIS

"I should've handed you my handkerchief, not my hand," he says. I stare at his dark blue eyes and get lost to it. I don't realize I'm staring at him for too long, until he waved his hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?" He asks. I snap out of my thoughts and nod slowly.

"_Liar_," he says immediately. "You wouldn't be crying if you're okay, unless you have some mental problems."

I glare at him. "Why do you care?!" I stand up and stomp away, but I suddenly feel a strong grip on my forearm. I struggle from his grip, but he is too strong. "Sorry," he mumbles. I sigh and say, "Let me go."

"Promise you won't run away," he says.

"Let me go."

"Promise."

I grit my teeth. This stranger is so... ugh. "Fine," I huff.

He smiles and loosens his grip. "Thanks. Now, sorry about that."

I don't reply, instead, I run away. _Ha!_

"Hey, wait!" I turn my head and see him chasing me. "Wait!" I make it across the road, but he is on the other side. The light is still red, but he runs. My eyes widen. Is he _stupid_?! "Hey!"

Before I know it, there is a speeding car and I watch before my eyes, as the impact of the car knocked him out. He sprawls to the ground with blood leaking from his head.

I jolt up from my bed with moist cheeks. My heart is pounding and I am sweating bullets. I grab my phone and read the time.

4:05 AM.

I sigh. Another person died because of me. And I don't even know him! I close my eyes and the image of the guy appears. His dark blue eyes are unforgettable. I wonder when will I see him again. Then again, I wish I won't. I wish our paths won't cross anymore. I wish I didn't meet him at the park! His dead body appears at my mind again. I feel myself crying. Over an unknown dead guy I've dreamt about.

_Great_, I'm starting to think moving to Chicago isn't the best choice. I get myself out of my bed since I won't be able to sleep anyways. I go to the kitchen to drink water. I don't really feel thirsty but I need to calm myself. I chug the water down and breathe deeply. Five more seconds and I will get over that dream.

_One_.

I picture his dreamy dark blue eyes in my mind.

_Two_.

I hear his quiet soothing voice. Sweetness fills my ear.

_Three_.

I remember blood on his head, making my hands shake.

_Four_.

I breath deeply.

_Five_.

I turn away and go upstairs to my room. I settle on the bed and hug my pillow. I stare into nothingness until I fall asleep.

I'd like to say I slept peacefully this time. Too bad, I didn't.

As soon as I lose consciousness, a voice exclaims, "Happy birthday, Beatrice!" I recognize the voice as Susan. Her figure becomes clearer and she throws me her gift. I, however, am standing a few feet from them. Susan and the dream-me. I can't move. All I can do is watch them. I—well, the dream-me—catch the gift make a face at her. "Seriously?" Dream-Beatrice asks. "You didn't have to give me this, Susan."

"Of course I do!" Susan says.

"It's just my—"

"IT'S JUST THE FREAKING BIRTHDAY OF MY FREAKING BEST FRIEND. Yeah sure, Trissy," she teases.

"Why you little—"

"Oh, come on, Trissy. I know you love it," Susan waves her hand dismissively. It feels weird watching this. "Open it now!" Susan orders playfully.

"Well, first. I would love to express my deepest gratitude to my dear best friend for giving me this gift. Thank you very much, Sussy," Dream-Beatrice says.

"You are very much welcome, my dear Trissy. Now open it up."

Dream-Beatrice chuckles and carefully unwraps the gift, revealing the yellow knee-length floral dress she gave me. It has two thin straps, and a white belt. Dream-Beatrice smiles at Susan. "Really, Susan. Thank you." They hug and start to talk about random things. I know them since this scene really happened in real life. Then the scene changes and I am at a clothing store. I see Dream-Beatrice wearing the dress Susan gave. She is browsing through racks of clothes until she finds something that makes her smile. She pulls out a dark blue dress from the rack. I see a figure coming towards her. Seeing him makes me choke my saliva and run to him. Dad. I struggle to move, but it feels like there is some kind of force that makes me refuse to move. I desperately want to hug him and cry at his arms. I try screaming his name, but no sound comes out.

"You like it?" He asks at Dream-Beatrice. She smiles and nods. "Then I'll pay." She looks surprised at first—my exact reaction when my dad said that to me—but hands him the dress. That's when I realize that this dream is replaying what happened. My heart pounds as dream-Beatrice walks with mom deeper inside the store. While Dad pays for the dress. Then it happened. It happened so fast, I don't know when the guys appeared, but all I know is that Dad tried to protect the cashier lady but he was pushed by one of the guys to the ground. Then Dream-Beatrice shows up. One of the guys shoots Dad, but Dream-Beatrice blocks it, the bullet hits her shoulder. She screams in pain. By now, I am really struggling to move because I know what's going to happen. But I still can't. Tears run down my cheeks. One guy grabs Dream-Beatrice and holds a knife on her throat. Her breathe hitches. I know because I am her, and she is me. One guy clicks a bullet into its chamber. Time slows. My whole body shakes as I see his muscles move. I know what's going to happen next. I can't bear to watch it again, but I can't close my eyes. Instead, I hear a bang and I see the bullet fly into the air, into my father. He screams in pain and holds his gut—where the bullet had hit him. This time, I scream. I scream with the Dream-Beatrice.

_Another bang! _

I scream loudly my throat hurts. My father lays at the ground, blood gushing from his guts. I feel tears drop from my jaw.

Then something happened that didn't really happen. My father jerks his head at my direction—at me—and says, _"You didn't save me. How could you?"_

And he closes his eyes, and his muscles relax. The spell breaks and I fall to the ground. You didn't save me, his voice keeps ringing in my ears. How could you?

_"Beatrice!"_ A familiar voice calls. I look around. No one. "Beatrice!"

"Beatrice!" Caleb shakes me awake. When he comes to my view, I hug him tightly. He grips my hand tightly, I'm sure my fingers will turn blue. I squeeze it as hard as he does. We do this at moments when we need each others' strength. "Dad..." I trail off. "Sshh, Beatrice," Caleb says as he draw invisible circles in my back, meaning to comfort me.

After I calm down, I pull back from the hug and smile gratefully at him. I don't know what I'd do without him. "Thanks, Caleb." He smiles back. "We're gonna be... fine. After time."

I nod. "Y-you're right."

I look at the window and see that the sun is up. "What time is it?" I ask.

"Eight in the morning."

I nod.

"Mom said she's going to tell us something," he says quietly.

I eye him curiously. "Do you have any idea what's it about?" He shakes his head and offers me a hand. "Let's figure it out," he says. I am about to take it when he pulls back. I frown.

"On second thought," he says. "You should fix yourself."

I chuckle and nod.

* * *

"So," I begin when Caleb and I got to the kitchen. Mom sits and we eat breakfast. Bacon and eggs.

"Kids," Mom begins. "Since we moved... it doesn't mean you will stop going to school, right?"

"Of course," Caleb answers immediately, while I nod. Me and Caleb are currently in sophomore year.

"Why? Did you already know where we're going?"

"Yes. You'll start tomorrow."

I stop eating. "But isn't tomorrow, too soon?"

"Yes, but that's not a problem."

I pout. "Fine. What school?"

My mom looks at both Caleb and I, then says, "ACEAD Faction Academy."

_**AUTHOR'S CORNER**_

_Heyyy sorry for this short chapter. Next chapter would be Tris's first day of school. ;) She will meet the gang... and Four~! _

_Also, I'm sorry for the stupid school name 'cause I can't think of a better one. I think it would be weird if it's named Faction Academy because faction means group. Group Academy? NO NO. Not Divergent Academy too. Not all students are divergent. I couldn't think of a blend name for the factions, either. So, ACEAD Faction Academy. I know... weird, too :3 anyway, ACEAD (just in case you didn't notice) stands for Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, Amity, Dauntless. _

_That's all for now~! _

_Reviews are highly appreciated! ^^_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Dark Exodus_


	3. 3 - Academy

_AUTHOR'S CORNER:_

_AUTHOR'S CORNER:_  
_Sooo~~ since I'm in a VERY good mood, I decided to post this chapter earlier than I wanted to~! Yay! Lol. HAHA _  
_ANYWAAAAYYY, Tris will go to the Academy now! ^.^ _  
_Before I say (or type, whatever you like ;)) "Enjoy reading," DISCLAIMERR: TRIS BELONGS TO TOBIAS. TOBIAS BELONGS TO TRIS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM BECAUSE I DO NOT ROB THEM OF FREE WILL... OR IN JEANINE'S POV, I DO NOT MONITOR THEM. (Haha) WILL BELONGS TO CHRISTINA, CHRISTINA BELONGS TO WILL AND EVERYONE BELONGS TO THEMSELVES. DIVERGENTS BELONGS TO NO FACTION BUT THEIR MIND. XD_  
_AND... THOSE IDEA OF THE BOOKS DIVERGENT AND INS_  
_URGENT AND ALLEGIANCE DOES BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH. IF YOU HAVE A COPY OF THOSE BOOKS, THEN THE BOOKS BELONG TO YOU. HAHAHAHAHA (dunno why I'm laughing. I must be overdosed with happiness)_  
_And now, ENJOY READING MY DEAR SUN SHINES~~ *wink*_

_Hugs and Kisses,_  
_Dark Exodus_

~~

**CHAPTER THREE: Academy**

_TRIS_

"Tris," Caleb sing-songs. He pokes me on the cheek before I swat his hand away, groaning. "What do you want, Caleb?" I ask.  
"Do you know what time is it?" He asks back.  
"Sleep time," I say, turning to face the wall. I'm having a good sleep when I feel Caleb waking me up.  
"Stupid," he says bluntly. "It's six in the morning. School starts at seven." That makes me jolt up with wide-awake eyes. "It's six already?!" I exclaim, jaws drop. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" He shrugs and puts his hand on his hips. "It's not my fault that you're a Sleeping Beauty—of wait... you're not a beauty—"  
"Caleb!" I whine. "I know that but you didn't have to say it to my face. It ruins the morning." I hit his arm playfully, and he gives me a mock-hurt look. "Okay, okay. Geez, Beatrice. Now get up or we'll be late." He says and exits my room. I plop down my bed again, not minding to get late. I wonder what the school looks like. Am I going to hate it... or love it? Are the students there friendly? I roll to my side continuously, thinking of how will the day turn out.  
"BEATRICE," Caleb pounds on the door. My eyes widen and I immediately stand up. I pretend to be making my bed as Caleb slams the door open. He huffs when he sees me "fixing" my bed. "So you're going to make your bed for half an hour?"  
I turn around to face him and make ugly faces. "I'm going to the bathroom now. So step out!"  
He rolls his eyes and goes to my bed—which isn't really made—and continue what I'm supposed to do with it. "Go."  
I bite my lip. "Thanks, Caleb."  
"Yeah, yeah," he says while he folds my blanket neatly.  
I gather my stuffs and step inside the shower good for fifteen minutes. When I'm done, I change into grey shirt and put a black hoodie over the grey one. I put on my black skinny jeans and wear my black high-cut converse. I put my hair into a high bun, as what my mother usually does. I grab my grey backpack and run downstairs. Normally, when I run, my father would always give a scolding. But now... maybe he's watching me with a disapproving look.  
The thought makes my steps slow down. Even when he's not physically here, I have his features memorized in my head.  
I bite my bottom lip as tears threaten to fall again. Luckily, it didn't.  
When I get to the kitchen, there is mom washing plates, And Caleb eating. I sit down and eat.  
After everything, there is fifteen minutes left for school.  
Wait... fifteen minutes?!  
"WE'RE LATE!" I shriek. As if on cue, Caleb grabs my hand and we head out to the door, mom trailing behind us. I stop and Caleb looks at me confusedly. I turn to my mother and kiss her cheek. Caleb does the same and we say goodbye to her. She waves and together, Caleb and I run to school.  
Don't ask me how we got there. I just follow Caleb run and turn left and right until we reach a VERY big building. Well, there are actually five buildings—each with different colors. I stand there, speechless, admiring the school and trying to believe that I will go study there.  
"Beatrice!" Caleb shakes me out of my trance. I look at him, but he seems to be looking at something else. I follow his gaze and see two women walking towards us. "You two must be the Prior," says the one with a scar on her face. She would actually look beautiful without that. We nod and she smiles. "Follow us," she says. She leads us to the grey building and I take my time checking its surroundings. I tilt my head. Every thing is simple... and grey. It does not have too much decorations. Well, it doesn't have any decorations, at all. Unlike the red-and-yellow building which was coated with murals and arts, this is just an ordinary building. Too plain for my taste. Then again, seeing this place reminds me of my dad. His office is too plain like this. Not much furniture can be seen. Only a bookshelf and the office table and computer.  
"Here we are," scar-woman says. We come to see a sea of students dressed in a color-coding—like the buildings. The one with the grey eyes turns to us. "Please stay in this area for the mean time until we call your name."  
We nod. I could already sense some students looking at us with curiosity. The two women disappear on the stage. Noise fills the room. I couldn't make any single word from the talking. I get irritated and plug in my earphones and start browsing music through my phone. I keep on scrolling down when something whispers on my mind. "I won't fall to someone and not get attached to anyone." I sigh. I don't think of being friendly anyway. I close my eyes and breath deeply.  
"Beatrice?" Caleb asks. "Are you okay?"  
I nod. "Do me a favor, Caleb."  
"Sure."  
"Call me Tris," I say, opening my eyes.  
He looks at me weirdly but says, "Okay."  
I smile at him. That would be the last smile I'm going to give in this school. I play one song that Caleb influenced me with: "Harder than You Know."

You said this could only get better  
There's no rush 'cause we have each other  
You said that we would last forever  
But now I doubt if I was your only lover

I don't know why I chose this. It feels... comforting. In a way. Though I'm sure I do not have a lover.

Suddenly, the grey-eyed woman comes to us. "Let's go."  
She leads us to a row of rooms. Ten rooms to be exact. "Go inside, each of you."  
I go to Room Five while Caleb goes to Room Six. Inside is a room full of mirror. I can see myself in all angles. I notice a machine at the center and beside it is a recline chair. Like the one in the dentist's. It looks like the place where bad things happen, but I decide to ignore it and turn to the mirrors. I make a face. The girl in the mirror makes a face, too. I laugh. I make another ugly face, she copies me perfectly. I laugh again. It's good to laugh again.  
"Having fun?" A voice behind me ask, making me jerk around with wide eyes. Don't get me wrong. I already see her figure when I was looking at the mirror. I blush in embarrassment, making her laugh. "Come on," she says, leading me to the chair. I sit and she puts electrodes in my forehead, then hers. She hands me a vial of clear liquid. "What's that?" I ask. She shakes her head."Can't tell you that. Just trust me."  
I take a deep breath, nod, and chug the liquid down.  
Everything goes black.  
*PAGE BREAK*  
After the 'aptitude test,' as what Tori—the woman inside Room Five—calls it, I meet Caleb outside, who is looking pale. "Stupid liquid, huh?" I ask jokingly. He chuckles and nods. The grey-eyed woman comes back to us. "Let's go. You're choosing."  
"Choosing what?" I ask.  
"Factions," she says simply.  
"What?" I ask again. She looks at me, I can see she is a bit irritated.  
"Tris," Caleb says. "What do you think are the buildings for?"  
I give him a how-am-I-supposed-to-know look. He sighs. "Those buildings represent which faction you'll choose. The black building represents Dauntless; the grey for Abnegation; blue for Erudite—" he bites his bottom lip, "—Black and White for Candor; and yellow and red for Amity."  
My mouth forms an 'o' as I nod. The grey-eyed woman smiles. "I'm Jeanine Matthews, by the way," she says. "Head Adviser of Erudite."  
My brother's eyes lit up. I raise a brow at him. "What?" He asks. I shrug. "Never mind." Jeanine stops. We are back at the stadium, where the sea of students is. "Would you like to accompany me here?" She asks, but I could tell she is doing this for her to accompany us, since we don't know where to go. "Sure," I say. We sit on chairs and I patiently wait for everything. Finally, a man in his early forties walks up to the stage. He wears grey, so I guess he's Abnegation. He taps the mic and clears his throat. Everything falls into silence. He begins to speak. "Good morning to all of you. I am Marcus Eaton, Head Adviser of Abnegation. We are all gathered here, as you all know, to choose what faction you belong this year. You can only choose one faction for each year. The factions are Dauntless, whose virtue is courage; Candor, whose virtue is honesty; Erudite, who seeks knowledge; Abnegation, who are selfless; and Amity, whose virtue is kindness. Every student here is allowed to choose from these factions. One shall take the knife and let your blood flow through these symbols." He gestures to the five big bowls at the center. They are so big that if I curl up, I will fit in there. I whisper to Caleb, "How do you know which is which?"  
"The grey stones are for Abnegation, the glass are for Candor, soil for Amity, water for Erudite, and coals for Dauntless."  
I nod. Until now, I don't know what to choose. Tori's voice keeps on whispering on my ears, Choose wisely. What really happened to my aptitude test is that, I can choose three factions out of five. Tori says it is very rare for a student to get that, but in my case, only two have been ruled out: Amity and Candor. There should have been four ruled out. So that means I can choose either Abnegation—which is nearly impossible, since I'm not selfless—or Erudite—which is no way I'm going to do that—or Dauntless—but I'm a coward. I sigh. She told me that students who get this kind of result are called 'divergent' whatever. But she also said that those students are rare. But then, when I asked what's so special about being divergent, she just shrugged and said, "You'll see."  
I shake the thoughts away and focus on Mr. Eaton, who seems familiar to me, like I've seen him somewhere. I shrug it, though. He calls a bunch of names and each of them steps forward, receiving the knife he gives and... cutting a small wound on their arms, then drips it to the bowls they choose. Seeing it makes me want to throw up, I don't know why, but I look away.  
By the time every one is finished, I thought they're going to celebrate, but Mr. Eaton speaks up, "Now, our new transfers." He gestures to us, and heads turn our way. I'm not friendly, I tell myself as I give them a cold stare. Though, I want to shift uncomfortably in my seat rather than that, but I want everybody to make a bad impression of me, so I wouldn't have to deal harder with my promise. "Please choose," Mr Eaton says. Caleb stands up first and walks to the bowl. "Caleb Prior," Mr Eaton says it like he's said the name even before we went here. Caleb takes the knife and nicks his arm, and his blood drips to the red water. The Erudites cheer for him, I can see Jeanine beaming at the corner of my eye. I smile at little at Caleb, which he returns. I take a deep breath and walk to the center. I can feel eyes boring into me but I ignore it and walk firmly with an emotionless face. "Beatrice Prior," Mr Eaton says the same way as Caleb. I take the knife and eye the Abnegation and Dauntless. Caleb already chose Erudite so I am NOT going in there. Am I selfless?  
No.  
Am I brave?  
No.  
I am Divergent.  
Okay, maybe I am factionless. But... argh! Whatever! The Dauntless and Abnegation bowls are next to each other. Then I decide. I nick my arm and close my eyes. It stings but I barely notice. I walk towards the bowls and extend my arm to a random bowl—between Dauntless and Abnegation.  
Sure enough, I hear pounding fists and cheers. I open my eyes and see my blood dripping on the sizzling coals.

_I am brave._

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S CORNER**_  
_Eyooo~~~ HAHAHAHA I don't know what I was thinking when I was making that chapter. My hands just automatically move and my mind went auto-pilot. At first, I didn't know what to write, really. But when I started it, my mind flows with words. _  
_Anyway, did you like this chapter? I really promise next chapter, she will meet the gang, and of course, FOUR~! _  
_Reviews are highly appreciated! _  
_Until next time~~_

_Hugs and kisses,_  
_Dark Exodus_


	4. 4 - Dauntless

_**AUTHOR'S CORNER**_

_Ayooo~! I'm back! How did you guys like the previous chapters? :)) I really like it when I receive reviews guys 3 So... _

_DISCLAIMERR: AS I SAID, I PAINFULLY DO NOT OWN FREAKING DIVERGENT. ROTH VERONICA IS THE RIGHTFUL OWNER. :3_

_Enjoy reading! Let's love~!_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Dark Exodus_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: DAUNTLESS

TRIS

I walk to the Dauntless area and glance one last time at Caleb, who is smiling brightly at someone, shaking hands with another Erudite. I smile at him, knowing that Caleb would really choose Erudite. He's such a nerd, after all. Once again, the whole place is filled with noise. Everyone is chatting around, having fun with their friends. The only area where there is peace and quiet is in Abnegation. They just sit there and wait patiently. I wonder how can they stand not talking, at all. Then again, I'm not talking, too. Did I make the wrong decision? I sigh and rub my hands on my forearms.

I sit on whatever chair I could find and stare into nothing, thinking about how will school turn out with my attitude.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, but I ignore it. I'm not in the mood of saying cold words. I feel the tap again. "Hey," a female voice says. She taps my shoulder again, and I grit my teeth and turn to look at her. I come face to face with a tall dark girl with short hair. Pretty. "What?" I snap. She looks surprised at first but quickly regains her composure. "Uh, I'm just wondering if you have someone to talk to. But if you have no one, I can chit-chat with you," she says cautiously. I stare at her coldly and set my jaw. This is definitely not me. "Well, you know what? I don't have anyone to talk to and I'm not planning to chit-chat with anyone, either. So no thank you. Get out of my sight." That is probably harsh, but what I said is true. Judging by the stunned look on her face and the hint of hurt in her eyes, she probably bring my words to heart. I begin to regret it. "Well guess what?" She says with the same harsh tone on her voice. "I was just welcoming you to this school, but I didn't think you have such an attitude. Well, I suggest you change that attitude of yours, transfer. If you want to survive this school." She fakes a smile and leaves me. I shrug and turn as Mr. Eaton taps the microphone again. "That's for today, students! You can go to your respective classes now."

And then it happened. Riot. The Dauntless students run wildly to the exit and I follow them towards the black building, passing a clothing store for the Factions. By the time we reach our destination, I am breathless. My lungs are burning and I struggle to breath. We slow down and everyone goes to wherever they are supposed to go. Then I remember: Where am I supposed to go?

I walk around like a lost puppy—I assume—but keep on my cold face mode. Eventually, a man walks to me and introduces himself as Max. I follow him to the Dauntless Office and gives me everything I need. I thank him and go out of his office.

I read the paper he gave me. Apparently, it is my class schedule.

Beatrice Prior - Dauntless

Class Schedule:

Monday, Wednesday, Friday

7:30 - 9:00 = Homeroom (Room 406)

9:00 - 10:30 = Math (Room 204)

10:30 - 12:00 = Chemistry (Room 246)

12:00 - 1:00 = Lunch

1: 00 - 2:30 = English (Room 410)

2:30 - 4:00 = Science (Room 417)

Tuesday

7:30 - 11:00 = Dauntless Training (Dauntless Field)

11:00 - 12:30 = Free Period

12:30 - 1:30 = Lunch

1:30 - 3:00 = Club Activities (Faction Center)

Thursday

7:30 - 9:00 = Homeroom (Room 406)

9:00 - 10:30 = Music (Room 305)

10:30 - 12:00 = Arts (Room 200)

12:00 - 1:00 = Lunch

1:00 - 3:00 = P.E. (Gym)

I saunter to the halls of the Dauntless building as I search for Room 406. My feat already ache since we had a long run, but I keep on going. I search to my left and right, not missing any room labels but I can't find one. I sigh and give up. The bell has rung a few minutes ago and I am probably late. Wait... late?! I begin to run in the staircase to the next floor, taking two steps at a time.

When I finally reach the floor, I take a look at the room to my left and read, "Room 402." My eyes lighten up and I sprint to my Homeroom room. When I get there, the teacher is already talking about something. I breathe deeply and knock at the door. All heads turn to me. "Ah," the teacher says. "You must be the transfer. Come in, then."

I manage a small smile and walk to him. "Please introduce yourself," he inquires.

I nod and look at the class, emotionless. "I am..." I trail off. Beatrice? Sure, but I want a new person. Beatrice is a girl who is bubbly, cheerful, and won't shoo away others. I am a person who would kill someone just by looking. I am not Beatrice. "I am Tris," I continue. "Tris Prior. I came from New York and moved here two days ago." I scan their faces and the most common thing I can read is sympathy. Probably because my Dad used to be a well-known business man. He was. Until my birthday. The accident in the clothing store we were was brought all over the news. They even knew my Dad and tried to ask us a few questions, but I ran away. My look became colder as I scan the class. But my eyes stops on a certain person. She is already staring back at me and our eyes meet. Hers is a mixture of sympathy and—I don't know—anger? I break away and rest my eyes upon the empty chair. The only empty chair... that is right beside her. I groan mentally.

"You can sit now," the teacher says. "You can sit beside Christina. And call me Mr. Jackson." I snap out of my trance and walk to my desk. I try not to look at Christina because I don't want another staring contest.

Through the whole class, I try to focus on Mr. Jackson. But I could still feel Christina's gaze from time to time.

Finally, the bell rings and I pack my things quickly and head to the door. But Mr. Jackson calls me. "Yes, sir?" I ask.

"Since you enrolled late, your books will be a bit late, too. It will be delivered on a week or two. That's it. You're dismissed." I nod and head out of the room.

"Hey," Christina greets me when I step out. I almost jump in surprise. But of course, I just look at her. But she doesn't seem to be surprised now.

"What?" I ask harshly.

"Well, since you're new, might as well guide you to your rooms," she replies casually.

"No thanks." I walk away, but I feel her following me.

"Let me see your schedule," she says. I ignore her and keep walking around. That is, until she grabs the paper in my hands and she stops to read.

"Hey!" I try to protest, but to my luck, I'm just a little scrawny girl, and she's a tall muscular lady.

Her eyes widens while reading. "No way!"

"Give it back!" I protest.

"We have the same schedule except on Thursday!" Christina exclaims. She hands me her schedule happily and I walk fast away from her. "Uh... Tris? Room 204 is a floor down... just saying." I stop on my tracks. Of course! How can I be stupid not to know?

Before I could react, I feel a hand on my wrist and Christina drags me to Room 204. I groan and huff all the way there.

"Christina, why are you and the transfer student late?" The teacher asks sharply when we reach the class. Math... I've never been a fan of Math.

"Well," Christina says. "Tris here was held up by Mr. Jackson and I decided to wait for her. When she was dismissed, we were five minutes late, so we ran down here." She covered me up! Oh wait... she covered us.

"Very well... you make take your seat now."

Christina... she's like Susan. But… whatever.

The rest of the morning came _incredibly _slow. Good thing I managed to tolerate Christina. It's now the last subject before lunch and it is only ten minutes left. Ten minutes left! Joy! I don't pay attention to whatever the Erudite-teacher is saying. I don't need that shit in my dream job. I don't need to do experiments in a police station, right? So shoo. Though, I pretend to listen on her.

Five minutes.

My feet is aching to get out of this hellish chamber. Science is not my style _at all_. Although, the teacher has given me a praise for catching up in the lesson quickly. I don't care.

"Okay, class," our teacher says as the bell rings. "Next meeting we will have a short quiz about today."

There are a few groans across the room, but for me, I really want to stand, I barely registered what she said. Stupid fools, I think as I hear other students complain. We should do that at Math.

I shake the thought away and stand up as she dismisses us. I try to escape the room as fast as possible . I try to escape _Christina _as much as possible. I mean, I accept her company, but now, I just feel like I want to be alone.

Too bad, she's too fast.

"Tris!" Christina calls, jogging up to me. "Were you trying to get away from me?"

I sigh. "Frankly?" She nods. "Yes."

Christina fakes a mock hurt. "I usually accept bad comments to me, but you're an exception, lady!" She grabs my arm and drags me down the hall.

"Hey," I groan. "Let go."

"Nope. You're going to meet _my friends._"

I find myself playing along with her. "Are they like you?"

"Sort of."

I look at her in horror and try to stay put on where I am standing. But Christina is _way _stronger than me.

"Ha! Let's go."

When we reach the cafeteria, the smell of chocolate is the first thing that greets me. I look around and see that most Dauntless have chocolate cakes on their plates.

"Come on," Christina drags me to a circular table at the end of the cafeteria, where a group of girls and boys sit. "Guys!" she calls to them. Heads turn our way and I meet unfamiliar faces. I glance at Christina uncomfortably and whisper, "You know? I don't need many friends."

"You do." She continues to drag us until we reach the table.

"Hey Christina," the blonde-haired boy says. "Who's your friend here?"

Christina's friends greet me and I scan their faces. But I come to a stop on familiar dark-blue eyes.

_I fall on my butt and I yelp. Suddenly, there is a hand reaching out for me, and I realize that "something," is actually a "someone." I look up and I hold my breath as I look into his eyes. He has a peculiar eye color—dark blue, a dreaming, waiting color. His eyes look thoughtful. "I guess I should've give you a handkerchief instead of my hand," he says in a low, quiet voice. I gulp and wipe my tears away, realizing it's not there._

_I am about to take his hand, but my voice hit me. "And won't get attached to someone," I had promised. I shake my head and glare coldly at him and I stand up, and I run away. I don't get to see his expression, but I'm sure he's shocked. _

My mouth gets dry as I realize the guy. I stand there, not moving, shocked, frightened. All I can do is to stare at him. And the worse thing is, he stares back. I clutch the hem of my hoodie to keep my hand from shaking. From the looks of his, I'm sure he's realized who I am. It could be in any minute that he will stand from his seat boldly and yell "You!" at my face. He continues to stare at me.

That's it. I need to break away. But… but I can't move my eyes! It's like, he casted a spell on me to only look at him—oh what?! My mind is in frenzy. I really need to break away. I really need to… I really need to…

"Tris?" Christina waves a hand in front of my face. Thank you! I look at her gratefully, while she gives me a strange look. Then her strange look, turns into knowing look, with a smirk on her face. I suddenly realize that she has gotten it wrong, I give her a look of horror. "No! No! It's not that. I… I—" I stop when I realize her friends are looking at me. I shrink back and suddenly want to hide behind Christina.

"What was that, Tris?" Christina asks me. Her friends look at me curiously.

I bite my lip. "N-nothing. Forget it."

She gives me a sharp eye—I wonder what that means—and turns to her friends. She introduces them to me. From her right, the girls are Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, then Will, then two empty seats, then Zeke… "And this is Four." She gestures toward the dark-blue eyed boy. He locks eyes with me again, but this time, I look away before Christina sees it.

I really didn't want to, but if Christina is stuck with me, I'm stuck with her friends, too. Christina and I order what they call the most delicious cake, "Dauntless Cake." I agree. Though, I finish my lunch in ten minutes and stand up.

"Tris?" Christina calls again.

"I'm done." I reply. "I just… want to be alone."

She nods slightly. I could tell she's a bit disappointed. "Nice meeting you, guys," I greet them and go out of the cafeteria. In the Faction Hexagon, there is a park. A small one. I enter it and sit on a bench, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. Christina and her friends are nice. But then again, I still don't want to make friends. Maybe they will understand that. Or maybe not.

"You love parks," a quiet voice beside me says.

I flinch when I hear it and I immediately open my eyes. I see Four. "What?" It doesn't came out like a question.

"The first time I saw you, you were in a park," he chuckles lightly. "Then now, you're still in a park."

"So?"

"Do you live here?"

"Of course I—no! I—you know what? Get out of my sight."

He sighs and stands. He looks back at me and for some reason, his appearance seems familiar. Like I've seen him before… not just in that park. I tilt my head. "You look… familiar. Wait… why is your name, Four?"

And then suddenly he reflects a cold aura around him. "You do not need to know."

I'm taken aback. "I was just… curious."

"Well you know what?" he asks, and he leans very close to me. Too close, I feel his breath and I can't breathe! "If you don't remember something that's happened, then that means that it is not significant."

And then he walks away.

_What was that supposed to mean?_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S CORNER**_

_AYEE~~ DID YOU LIKE IT? IT'S JUST A SHORT FOURTRIS MOMENT 'CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TAKE THINGS FAST. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN?_

_FOUR: IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER SOMETHING THAT'S HAPPENED, THEN THAT MEANS IT'S NOT SIGNIFICANT._

_What do you think it is, guys? (You could guess but the answer would be in waaaaaay further rchapters)_

_Thank you for being patient on me updating~! Until next time! 3_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Dark Exodus_


End file.
